Fix-it
by OtakuoftheVongola
Summary: As he suffers from betrayal, he takes with him the knowledge of most inner- workings of the Order. What he didn't expect was to wake up in the circus he knew he had left many years ago.


The final battle didn't end like many would have expected, all of the exorcists were killed, besides Allen, who was taken to be experimented on after the battle. While the exorcists bodies were taken to be examined and their innocence taken. Allen was subjected to his body being torn apart, only to regenerate due to his Noah genes, and his innocence had been destroyed once more, but this time it retreated to his mind, protecting his sanity. His struggle would soon end though, at the hands of the Inspector's incompetent C.R.O.W. He had been getting dosed with other innocence, never getting time for them to completing the connection process completely, and damaging the foreign innocence when they extracted it believing the merge to be a failure.

'The fools believe they are only hurting you because of your Noah genes.' Neah said quietly from inside Allen's mind. The boy giving a sort of jerky nod, as the C.R.O.W approached the cell once more.

He could feel his body on the precipice and he looked up to see Link once more, Allen hadn't seen him since he had been on the run and Neah had to take over to keep them safe. The man came up behind him to hold his emaciated body up and Allen smiled. "Link-san," his whispery voice called. The man's eyes flicked over his head, but otherwise no response. Tears slowly making their way down his face. He broke into a series of harsh coughs, blood dribbling down his chin.

A C.R.O.W. approached inserting a tube into his skin and another man turned on the machine, sending the liquified innocence into his body. His body started to spasm erratically, and he coughed out blood harshly breathing. Link came in front to supervise the procedure only to stare in shock as Allen smiled at him, before coughing up a mouthful of blood, it splattering on the floor. Link shouted out, "Turn off he machine, the subjects body is shutting down." The others hurried to comply, while Link knelt down, slowly lowering Allen's form to the floor. Allen forced his eyes open to look at Link's face above his own. "I'm sorry, I know you'll be in trouble because of me, but Crown Clown and Neah say its time to leave." He apologized.

Link shook his head slightly, loosening his grip on the boy as he saw his harsh, slow breathing. Allen smiled at him, "Thank you, Link" He whispered. His breathe slowed and his head slid into the crook of Link's arm, drifting away from the place of his torment for so long. Allen died peacefully hoping to find his rest in the afterlife. Only to wake up in a place he had hoped to never see again. He was kneeling on the ground in front of Allen's grave. He jerked back only to see a very familiar clown heading over.

Once the clown had said his part and the child spoke as he did last time. They parted and since this was such an important time in their life, Allen remembered every moment of the month leading up to Mana adopting him. But later on in the day, Allen found a major change that occurred in his body. He was now a girl. That was horrifying and somewhat expected because he knew there had to be some kind of price for going back in time. Allen trudged his way through the circus, following the same patterns as when he, or she had still been known as Red.

The days dragged by and Allen, or Red was anxious for the day Mana would take him away, already knowing that Neah had been transferred into his body the day they met at the dog's grave. Neah having made himself known once he had woken up enough for conversing with Red while she's awake. The most damaging thing in this life was when the day Mana had taken Red with him, and named her Allen, he had left the circus without another word. Not even sparing her a glance.

The clown Cosimo and the others took great joy in pointing out that not even the insane clown wanted her. Without even her Mana, Allen was more lost than ever and she left the circus the day after moving into the streets, happy to know that now that Crown Clown had moved to be in her head, she was able to regrow her arm after briefly tapping into Neah's noah power. She lived on the streets on and off, never approaching anyone often, because humans brought bad experiences,at least they did to her. To earn money, she played music and used Crown Clown as the instrument, leaving the city for the next, never staying long enough to cause suspicions.

With Neah's noah powers integrating into her new body, she would stop aging at 16 years old and her Noah side would stop her slow death because of Crown Clown. She still had to eat a lot though. Of course her freedom ended soon enough after being spotted by Cross, while she was playing poker in a pub. She was knocked unconscious when she had stepped out of the establishment, having to pretend she was inexperienced as to not arouse suspicions.. Her body dropped like a log, only to be caught by Cross. While in her mind, Neah and Allen were conversing on their next actions, and what they should do when she wakes up with Cross. Her body stirred in Cross' arms slightly, but that was the only movement.

Neah had just stated that she was going to get sent to the Black Order, Cross knowing exactly who she was and that she was carrying him, even though she hadn't been traveling with Mana this time. Allen was dreading the fact that now that she was an empath, she would suffer severely with Cross and his lustful ways. She resigned herself to the fact that she was cursed with Cross in both her lives.

The years thankfully passed very quickly, and Cross gave her Walker as her last name. Knowing what this meant, or what was implied, she took Mana's name in honor of her Mana. Of course right afterwards, she noticed memories that were not really hers. She immediately new that Cross was trying to tamper with her memories, and was happy he didn't know about her time travel or that she could detect and absorb magic, and even use magic, having been taught by Neah who was a Master at the art like the Millennium Earl, while she and Cross were apprentices.

She learned to shape shift and alter her voice with magic, while also learn spells to help with future problems that would start to arise when she went through puberty. She was dreading for that stage of life, having heard so many complaints from Lenalee and even quiet Miranda. The years spent traveling were scarily similar to when she first lived through this and was glad to know Cross still didn't know she was a girl. Then came the day she dreaded the most.

Cross walked in on her changing with her bound chest still in plain view. He immediately tried hitting on her, which creeped her out more than the fact that he had seen her almost naked torso. After getting part of the truth out of her, he agreed to place Judgement and Grave Maria in a room away from them to continue their conversation. She explained to him about how she time traveled, was on good terms with Neah, about Apocryphos and a few future events he would be a key part of. Of course, this didn't change his treatment of her.

He soon ditched her in India, leaving the coordinates of the Black Order for her to find her way, as well as Tim-campy to help. She visited the same towns, to help those people she remembered and finally came upon the Cliff the Black Order was on. This was the moment of truth, if she can fake this part, she can finally relax, that everything would start moving into place. The climb up the mountain seemed easier this time, less daunting and tiring. With her red hair, she was a different person, though she still had her pentagram since it appeared a few months Cross found her, when Mana had died the first time. It seems his gift to her transverses even time.

She now knew she had been watched on her way to the gate and forced her body to shiver, and looked at Tim-campy and said, "Looks like we're finally here huh, Tim, creepy." She shuffled her way further along and made her way to the Gate. She prepared herself for her entrance and started her role. As the Gate keeper spoke, she felt like a puppet, but that was normal when she had to reenact her past life. She dodged out of the way of the approaching samurai without even looking and stared shocked at Kanda before she hid it, and acted offended. "What the hell did you do that for you she- man". She demanded. She saw a flicker of a smirk before it was covered, and she almost did a double take before she had to block his sword with the back of her violin bow made of innocence.

He frowned minutely, before he scowled and che'd, "What is that moyashi" he demanded. Allen's eye twitched, "Moyashi?!" She shouted in shock. She scowled, "Oh, I'll show you moyashi you stupid long' haired swordsman, and i'll show you where you can stick that kitchen knife while your at it" she growled before slamming her violin bow on said sword. She growled at him and pulled away settling into her stance once more. Kanda smirked at her before drawling out, "So where have you been hiding out all this time" he asked after slamming his sword on her bow before sliding back to avoid her retaliation eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "What are you talking about!?" She demanded trying to swipe him in the side once more.

Twisting out of the way, Kanda tilted his head to look over his shoulder, "Weren't you hiding out from that man and the others?" He questioned with a raised brow. Allen muttered what he said under her breath, and froze, "Bakanda" she asked with a odd tone of voice. He looked at her with a dark look before he got a face full of red hair and arms squeezing the breath out of him. She pulled back a little bit, before smiling. "I thought you had died, there was so much blood, but Master dragged me away before I could even try finding you." She stated relieved. Kanda che'd and looked away with a light blush on his cheeks. Allen looked down at him curiously. "Kanda?" She asked in concern. "I didn't think you were a girl, but I guess it explains why you're such a moyashi." he remarked.

Allen blushed and groweled angrily at him, smacking him in the head, and yelling at him. "I don't even know why I worried about you, Bakanda!" He touched his cheek tenderly and looked at her annoyed, only to look away guiltily seeing her with tears in her eyes. She blinked away the tears and trailed after Kanda as he headed back to the gates. He stood there with his arms crossed ignoring the gates blubbering. "Open the door for the gate, moyashi's clean." He ordered. They could imagine the dumbfounded faces of the scientists inside the building.

A slightly staticky voice sounded. "K-kanda, who is this that you would defend them?" The voice Allen recognized as Komui. Kanda's eyebrow twitched, "The moyashi's a excorcist, thats all that matters," He stated crossly. The gate was finally opened and Kanda was hit by a clipboard in the face. Allen moved in front of him and checked his face in concern, "Are you all right Kanda?" She asked. He removed her hands in response and blushed. They both turned to the girl who threw the clipboard when she cleared her throat.


End file.
